leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zap Cannon (move)
|accuracy=50 |gen=II |category=Cool |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Judge's Voltage goes up. |category6=Cool |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles all Pokémon that successfully showed their appeal. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm2=yes |tm#2=07 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Zap Cannon (Japanese: でんじほう Electromagnetic Cannon) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM07 in Generation II. Effect Generation II Zap Cannon inflicts damage and has a 99.6% chance of paralyzing the target. Generation III Zap Cannon now s the target every time it hits. Zap Cannon can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. Generation IV onwards Zap Cannon's power was raised to 120. Pokémon with the Ability are immune to Zap Cannon. Zap Cannon can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing and to give extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. Description |An Electric-type attack. Inaccurate but is guaranteed to cause paralysis if it hits.}} |An attack that always paralyzes.}} |Powerful and sure to cause paralysis, but inaccurate.}} |An electric blast is fired like a cannon to inflict damage and paralyze.}} |The user fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 57 |57 49 |49|STAB='}} 73 |1, 73 1, 63 |1, 63|STAB='}} |1, 92|99|STAB='}} |62 67 |64|1, 64|1, 60}} 67 |67 50 |50 43 |43}} 55 |55}} 55 |55}} 55 |55}} 61 |61|form=Attack Forme}} 73 |1, 73 1, 63 |1, 63|STAB='}} 67 |67 50 |50 43 |43}} By TM By Move Tutor By Generation II }} Generation IV Korean Crown Raikou Winter 2011 Raikou|STAB='}} |note=Lv. 50|form=Normal Forme}} In other games Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It also causes paralysis, preventing any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It also inflicts a Paralysis status. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It also causes the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, the Pokémon's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It also causes paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime |Thunder Wave (move)|Thunder Wave}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally know}} Zap Cannon in |Generation III}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Although was only able to be taught Zap Cannon in Generation II, Anabel's Espeon used it in ''Second Time's the Charm!, an episode that is set during the time of Generation III. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=電磁炮 |zh_cmn=電磁炮 / 电磁炮 放电磁 |nl=Zapkanon |fi=Shokkikanuuna |fr=Élecanon |de=Blitzkanone |el=Ηλεκτρικό Πυροβόλο |hi=टॉप का गोला Top Ka Gola |id=Meriam Elektromagnetik |it=Falcecannone |ko=전자포 Jeonjapo |pl=Elektrodziało Atak Elektryczny Pocisk |pt_br=Canhão Zap (games, -present, TCG) Canhão Elétrico (early anime) |pt_eu=Eletrocanhão |ro=Tunul Ucigaș |sr=Elektro-Top |es_la=Super Cañón (EP171, AG170, DP058-DP128) Cañón de Rayo (AG040) Cañonazo (AG186) Electrocañón (BW013) |es_eu=Electrocañón |tr=Güç Topu |vi=Điện Đại Bác |ru=Электро Пушка Elektro Pushka }} Category:Ball and bomb moves Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam de:Blitzkanone es:Electrocañón fr:Élecanon it:Falcecannone ja:でんじほう zh:电磁炮（招式）